Larry the Cucumber's Death Bed (Feat. Olie and Zowie Polie)
Transcript * (Olie and Zowie stop right at the entrance of the hospital, they open up the door and walks right in to the receptionist cauliflower to sign in to visit Larry the Cucumber.) *(Transitions to a patient room with Olie and Zowie opening the door to see Larry, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Olie and Zowie close the door silently while some VeggieTales DVDS, video games and toy collectables are on the table side.) *Olie: "What do think's going on in here, Zowie?" *Zowie: "Zowie not sure about it, Olie." *(The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Olie and Zowie walk right over to the comatose Larry. Bob looks right at Larry with a depressed look on his face, he tears up slightly as Petunia gives him a tissue.) *(Larry begins stirring a bit.) *Bob: (off screen): "Larry, is that you?" *(Then Larry slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) *(Then a tweet message is heard, Archibald goes to check his smart phone, revealing that Big Idea annnounces a new VeggieTales video which causes Larry to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) *Bob (offscreen): "Larry? Larry? No........no.......LAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRY!" *(Olie and Zowie open their medical bags and 2 magic polie gears emerge right out of it and Bob catches them and try to shock Larry back to life with them 3 times.) *(Olie an Zowie realize nothing's happening 'til they realize that they can revive Larry with their frisbee, but right before they does anything to do so, Coach Lunt and Mayor Blueberry grab their left and right shoulders and shake their heads left and right to tell them not to use their magic to revive Larry.) *(Laura Carrot is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) *Laura Carrot: "Huh, what?" *(Laura Carrot takes out her smart phone.) *Laura Carrot: "Oh." *(Laura Carrot shows Bob, Junior, Coach Lunt, Reporter Petunia, Mayor Blueberry, Jimmy, Jerry, Pa, Principal Nezzer and Junior's Parents the tweet message.) *Laura Carrot: "Look." *(Bob is sobbing heavily near Larry's hospital bed.) *Laura Carrot: "Look at this." *(Bob stops sobbing a bit.) *(The tweet message reads: VeggieTales returns to the new television series.) *(Bob is still sobbing a bit.) *Bob: In Amazement *(Larry's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) *Larry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Larry: "Hello, Bob and my friends!" *(Larry sits right back on his hospital bed.) *Bob: "Larry!" *(Bob and Larry snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) *(Olie and Zowie snuggle up with Coach Lunt, Principal Nezzer and Mayor Blueberry and he does the exact same thing.) *(Reporter Petunia is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) *(Laura's chuckling in excitement, as hearts came into her eyeballs.) *(Junior and his parents are tearing up slightly.) *(Jimmy and Jerry's laughing a bit in excitement.) *(Another tweet message is heard.) *(Bob and Larry are still laughing a bit and they all stare Archibald who's got his smart phone outta his right pocket.) *(The tweet message reads: Pizza Angel on it.) *Archibald: "Oh, it's just my deep-dish pizza delivery." *(Archibald exits Larry's hospital room.) *(Bob and Larry are still laughing a bit and Principal Nezzer wipes the sweat away from his forehead.) *(Olie and Zowie take a record player and an instrumental version of I Can Be Your Friend begins playing on it and Larry is amazed to hear it.) *(Jean-Claude and Phillippe's laughing a bit in excitement.) *(Scooter's just standing there in silence.) *(Bob and Larry are both laughing a bit in excitement.) *(Another tweet message is heard, Reporter Petunia takes out her smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) *(The tweet message reads: Big Idea announces a new VeggieTales online game.) *(Larry begins shriviling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) *(Larry's teammates are looking right at her just as Larry lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of Where's God When I'm S-Scared, God Wants Me to Forgive Them, Are You My Neighbor, Rack Shack and Benny, The Toy That Saved Christmas, Josh and the Big Wall, Madame Blueberry, Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, King George and the Ducky, Lyle the Kindly Viking, The Star of Christmas, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, The Ballad of Little Joe, The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment, Sumo of the Opera, Duke and the Great Pie War, Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, Lord of the Beans, Sherluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple, Gideon Tuba Warrior, Moe and the Big Exit, The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's, Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue, Minnesota Cuke and the Search of Noah's Umbrella, Abe and the Amazing Promise, Pistachio, Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving, It's a Meaningful Life, Princess and the Popstar, The Little Drummer Boy, Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men, The Penniless Princess, Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas, The League of Incredible Vegetables, The Little House That Stood, MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle, Veggies in Space: The Fenniel Frontier, Celery Night Fever, Beauty and the Beet, VeggieTales in the House, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, VeggieTales in the City and Noah's Ark''.)'' *(Bob's tearing up slightly.) *Larry: "God........loves........you........very........muuuuch." *(Larry closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) *(Principal Nezzer tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) *(Coach Lunt is also sobbing wildly.) *(Reporter Petuinia was snuggled tightly Jean-Claude, Phillippe with Mayor Blueberry) *(Junior is also sobbing wildly and Mom Asparagus and Dad Asparagus are sobbing wildly along with him.) *(Laura Carrot, Jimmy, Scooter and Jerry is also sobbing wildly.) *(Lenny and Annie are also tearing up slightly.) *(Olie and Zowie is also tearing up slightly.) *(Archibald returns to Larry's hospital room with his deep-dish pizza order.) *Archibald: "I'm back with the...deep-dish pizza." *(Bob, Larry, Olie, Zowie, Principal Nezzer, Coach Lunt, Reporter Petunia, Mayor Blueberry, Junior, Mom Asparagus, Dad Asparagus, Laura, Lenny, Annie, Scooter, Jimmy, Jerry, Jean-Claude and Phillippe are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Archibald with her cupcake order.) *(Archibald opens the pizza box and checks the ingredients.) *Archibald: "I'm pretty sure there's no anchovies.." *(Bob's sobbing heavily on Larry's hospital bed and Larry's tuba drops right down on the hospital floor and and it fades to a black screen.) *Reporter Petunia: (off-screen) "Larry, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!" Voice Cast * Matt Euston = Larry, Bob, Reporter Petunia, Mayor Blueberry and Coach Lunt * Ninti Chance = Olie, Zowie, Junior and Lenny * Arrienne Bagley = Laura, Petunia and Mom Asparagus * Valeria Peltiry = Annie * Hazen Cruz = Principal Nezzer * Samuel Meza = Scooter Carrot, Jean-Claude, Phillippe and Pa Grape * Thomas Evans = Archibald Asparagus * Stephen J. Pena = Dad Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Category:Antoons video clips Category:Deathbed